


L'enfer des parents

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi les parents imaginent-ils tout de suite une montagne dès qu'on leur pose une petite question ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'enfer des parents

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Si Charlie avait su quelles conséquences cela allait entraîner, il aurait fermé sa gueule.

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour avoir l'air le plus naturel, le plus désinvolte possible. Exactement le contraire de quelqu'un qui a une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

"Tiens, les parents, il faut que je vous dise... j'aimerais ramener une amie à manger ici, ce week-end... je peux ?"

Le problème n'avait pas été l'autorisation, qui avait été immédiatement accordée. Le problème avait été _tout le reste_.

Molly s'était exclamée "Oh mon Dieu pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu avant ? Le plus beau costume d'Arthur est sale et si je pouvais avoir fini la dernière petite robe de Ginny ce serait parfait, la sienne est devenue trop courte !"

Arthur avait hoché la tête d'un air raisonnable, assurant Charlie qu'il était fier de lui, d'un ton qui en disait long.

Puis Molly lui avait demandé discrètement de ne rien faire d'"inconvenant" (le dictionnaire parents-ados interne de Charlie avait interprêté ça comme "s'embrasser") devant les enfants, en marmonnant quelque chose du genre "Ron et Ginny sont trop jeunes, et Fred et George... que je suis bête, tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre par toi-même qu'il ne faut rien faire devant Fred et George qui aie la plus petite chance de les faire ricaner, du moins si ton amie..."

Enfin Arthur était venu lui dire, avec l'air embarrassé mais déterminé du père de famille qui fait son devoir : "Ce n'est pas pour te pousser à la consommation, mais il y a des philtres contraceptifs et du lubrifiant dans l'armoire à pharmacie."

Puis ils s'étaient enfuis, sans doute pour préparer quelque chose de beaucoup trop important et qui allait finir en désastre, comme souvent. Charlie était resté complètement affligé.

Bill s'était approché de lui et avait placé une main consolatrice sur son épaule. "Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait rien dire aux parents."

"Mais quand même !" s'était exclamé Charlie. "J'ai dit une amie, c'est une amie ! Pourquoi ils vont s'imaginer des choses, tout de suite ?"

"Moi, je ne leur ai jamais rien raconté !" avait souligné Bill. "Tu ne peux même pas dire que c'est ma faute !"

"J'aurais peut-être dû amener un ami en premier, histoire de les familiariser avec l'idée que ce n'est pas forcément une déclaration d'inviter quelqu'un ici ?" avait continué Charlie d'un ton affligé.

"Tu sais, ils auraient été capables de te sortir tout le discours comme quoi l'homosexualité, ce n'est pas sale !" Bill avait ri. "On peut leur pardonner, tu sais. Tu as vu l'état de la maison ? Et les habitants ? On ne peut montrer une chose pareille qu'à quelqu'un avec qui on est intime... du genre, on n'a vraiment plus rien à lui cacher."

"Je n'ai pas honte de ma famille !" s'était exclamé Charlie sans réfléchir, avant de se poser la question plus sérieusement, et de réaliser que si, quand même, parfois, un peu.

Mais quand même, quand il songeait à l'esprit mal tourné de ses parents, il préférait ne pas se demander ce qu' _ils_ avaient fait pendant leur jeunesse.


End file.
